The present invention is directed to a method for the control and/or treatment of obesity.
It is well understood that obesity is a widespread problem. Obesity is linked to a variety of medical conditions including hypertension, diabetes, cardiovascular disease, etc. obesity is also linked to a variety of psychological maladjustments. By contemporary medical standards an obese person is judged to be overweight by at least 10 percent. At present, only a limited number of treatments are available to treat obesity. Exemplary treatments are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,867,539 (administration of histidine); 4,446,138 (administration of L-Dopa); 4,588,724 (administration of beta adrenergic stimulant or alpha-2 adrenergic inhibitor); 4,745,122 (administration of paroxetine); 5,019,594 (sympathomimetic drug and tyrosine); 5,300,298 (administration of 8-phenylxanthines); 5,403,851 (tryptamine); 5,567,714 (administration of neuropeptide Y); 5,573,774 (nicotinic metabolites); and 5,578,613 (administration of 2-phenyl-3-aroylbenzothiophenes). Amphetamine has also been used as an appetite suppressant.
Unfortunately, none of the above methods of treatment have been very successful. While such treatments may bring short-term relief to the person, long-term success has not been easily achieved. The cessation of tobacco use has frequently contributed to weight gain. Also, comorbid addictions, stress, psychiatric disorders and environmental factors may exacerbate the difficulty encountered by a particular person in alleviating obesity. It is believed, for example, that xenobiotic toxic agents such as pesticides, insecticides, fungicides, oxidants, solvents and other environmental toxins encountered by the person by various means (e.g., via drinking water and/or food impurities, etc.) may contribute to the inability of the person to control obesity.